


Merry Churisutumasu III

by Carliro



Series: Merry Churisutumasu [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, Italy, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus are very sad that all their friends are dead. Will the spirit of Christmas teach them a valuable lesson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Churisutumasu III

It was Christmas Eve, and Tokyo was still exploded. Amara and Michiru were very sad that all their friends were deaded, just as the snowflakes fell from the star-crossed heavens in a pure innocence white tones of a Summer sunlight long gone. They were eating ice cream at an italian restaurant in Rome.

"Oh my beloved cousin the Haruka, my heart aches with the sorrows of sadness for the missing souls that are the other Sailor Senshis!" cried Michelle limpid tears like the lagoons of yore, in the time of the DINOSAURS and mesungulatid mammals of despise.

"I miss them too, my dear relative of blood purity, but we cannot let our petty emotions take away our joy" said Amara wisesly, "There, let me make you remind yourself of the spirit of Chrismas Yule Tide..."

Haruka then put her nail polished hand on Michelle's arm and dragged her to her powerful boobied chest, tending her cousin's soft tears softly in most familial love. She rubbed Michiru's skin, and kissed her passionaterly on the lips, which collided like Typhon against the battle-worn body of Selene, earning the Moon her scars.

"Accuse me but no lesbos are allowed!" said the evil italian man Luigi Brugnaro, "Think of all the little children that will be turned into ugly WHORES because of you!"

"How dare you you devil perv man this is my cousin and we must celebrate italian costumes!" barked Michille angirly, and she fired her high-heel like a boomerang at his head, blowing his brains in a shower of rotten black blood full of AIDS and exaltation promenades, showering the whole restaurant with putrid shitty blood and killing ten thousand people, making their flesh rot away.

Whoever survived cheered, however - italians accept homosexuality if its between family members -, so they watched Amara strip her relative's clothes with a fell swoop of tigress hands. The blue haired horny girl laid naked on the bench, her skin covered in necrotic scars because of the battle with the Galaxy woman. Black postules congregated on her arm pits, her breasts were completely tumorous and ejecting putrid green pus from her nipple ducts, her vagina was atrophied and completely covered in mats of crustaceans because of her saltwater powers. 

The strong butch dutch woman liked, and began to finger, barnacles biting her finger as it intruded the oozone smelling depths.

"Oh my cousin your nails rip my endometrium with fervent adorations of kryptosomniac madness!" moaned Micheru liked a constipated koala in the rites of temptation.

Amaka's finger was bitten clean, all the flesh being ripped apart by the miniscule pussy lampreys, but she liked as her nail remained intact, sending shivers of pleasure up her hand. Micherille's depths were completely coated in fermented pig shit that she shoved up her vagina when she was a little girl in a school trip to the farm because she fell on a well of duck excrement, creating a nauseous stench that filled the air, melting Harama's eyes off. But she could see, because love is NOT blind. 

She shoved another finger up her cousin's butthole, with was severely constipated from months on end, so when her nail sliced through the black sphincter it unleashed a proffound anal movement.

"Oh my beloeved, my bowels cannot withstand the flow of fate!" moaned Michiko, and a torrent of most decaying yellow diarrhea ejected from her anus, spweing forth all over her cousin.

Both of the anal defecation girls moaned loudly as Haramarka's putrid body was covered in marmalade scoured poop. Her flesh began to seriously decay, exposing her black oil-infused bones and setting her scalp on fire, but she remained alive because the power of love is stronger than any death. She kissed her lipless lips on her cousin's sour shit mouth, tonguing and frenching each other for a long while as their orgasms runned throught their bodies.

But then there was an evil shadow that appeared. It was...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................PITCH FROM RISE OF THE GUARDAINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Does anyone still give a shit about my movie anymore?" he said sadly, crying limpid tears.

"No!" and Hrauka sent a blast of WIND (from her powers, not her ass you fucking perv) and killed him.

She and her cousin continued having sex until Christmas came, and they got presents from the Pope. But unknown to everyone there was an evil presence watching from the bushes. It was..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................WINX CLUB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
